


Under the Bough Shadow

by Nessann



Series: Making a life (together on adventure) [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauzin had tried for so very long to get his attention then, one day out of the blue, when he pulled Marenn, close for a kiss, that usually had him pushed away and a red blush on Marenn's cheeks, Marenn had kissed him back, opening for him, moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed close. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, Marenn my Love, I can't wait to see you and prove to you my love." Rauzin whispered to the empty air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bough Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> Please leave comments.

Rauzin of Silvermoon landed in Splinter tree Post, the sky already darkening, There would be no way he would make it to the portal that night, as he moved through the busy Post he saw that the Alliance forces were withdrawing their attack, and running for the forest. Walking into the Inn he bought enough food to last him the long run, and the next few days he was going to spend with his love, Marenn, A smile crossed his face, and stayed there as he thought back to the time they had spent in Mulgore, and in the caverns. "Mmm" a low moan filtered through his chest at the remembered feel of Marenn's milky skin, his flavor, the way the sun cast a blue tint to his raven wing hair the way his body moved as he summoned his minion.

Then came back his own freak outs about what happen and he frowned. Going to Innkeeper Kaylisk he paid for a night, and then went to the cloth and leather armor merchant and commissioned a double bed roll, which he paid dearly for since it was so late in the evening, and he needed it the next morning when he was to head out to the portal.

Going back to the inn, as Rauzin lay on his hammock, he thought of his Love, and couldn’t help smiling. He had tried for so very long to get his attention then, one day out of the blue, when he pulled Marenn, close for a kiss, that usually had him pushed away and a red blush on Marenn's cheeks, Marenn had kissed him back, opening for him, moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed close. "Mmm, Marenn my Love, I can't wait to see you and prove to you my love." Rauzin whispered to the empty air around him, as he fell asleep.

*****

Rauzin came awake with a start, sitting up in the hammock he spent the night in. Looking around the inn, he noticed, that his double bed roll was waiting for him, and that his Riding Bird was standing next to the doorway, looking at him with impatience,  so that  was what had woken him, his bird. Running a hand down his face and his fingers through his hair, he moved off the hammock, and exited the inn.

Patting his bird, he asked it. "You ready for a long run, we have to make it there early?" his bird squawked at him again then nuzzled his chest. "Ok, ok, let me..." he was going to say get breakfast, but decided he could eat while they ran. "Alright lets go." grabbing the bedroll, and fastening it to his bird, Rauzin, mounted and the two took off. Eating up the distance quickly, arriving at the cove just before the sun was highest in the sky.

"Please let my love have waited for me and not left." Rauzin whispered as he moved quickly and silently past the few enemies scattered around the portal, to the old lands. Running up the ramp that the portal was on top of Rauzin couldn't help but grin. Dismounting as he got to the top, he called out. "Marenn, you here, my love?" Marenn smiled, hearing Rauzin's voice, though it was from up at the top of the ramp with the portal, and he was behind the Great Tree the portal went through.

Marenn ran around the side of the tree, banishing a dragonkin in inky blackness to make his way to the side of the ramp

"Down here, love!"

Marenn cast a small bolt of shadow up along the side of the ramp, willing it to flash and dissipate to Rauzin's side "There's a dragon that likes to sit up there, I'd get down here quick if I were you!"

Turning to the side as a ball of shadow magic burst and dissipated, Rauzin looked down, hearing his loves voice, he smiled. Mounting back up, he guided his bird, back down the ramp, and around the side of the ramp to the tree, spotting Marenn, he moved quickly, and again dismounted as he got close, and pulled Marenn, into his arms. kissing his neck.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait love. I wanted to be here, but you know as well as I do that these woods aren’t safe at night and I didn't want to be injured, and not be able to get here at all, and I have something to show you." Rauzin said still holding Marenn close.

Marenn was taken by surprise at the quickness with which Rauzin pulled him into his arms...a great testament to how he might be trusted, he thought, and smiled as he was kissed.

"Mhm...mmm, and what is it you have to show me?"

"This." Rauzin said as he stepped away and moved to his bird, taking the double bedroll down and opening it up For Marenn to see. " I had it made specifically for us." Rauzin smiled, hoping it would please his love. Marenn smiled, knowing it must have cost a goodly amount...'He goes out of his way like this for me?' he thought, and visibly blushed a little.

"Now that's something else...  It looks really comfy."

Marenn noticed he felt a little frail without Rauzin's arms around him.

"I missed, you, Rau..."

" mm, yes, but its for later, tonight." Rolling it back up Rauzin attached it back to his bird. "It should be comfy, I hope it is. I only want the best for you." looking into his lover's eyes. " I missed you to, Love. I wish I could have held you last night." Pulling Marenn back into his arms, Rauzin kissed his neck slowly moving up to his cheek, then across to his mouth taking the kiss deeper, while slowly burrowing his hands under the cloth armor, he had on finding skin and touching teasing it with his finger tips, he moaned in the back of his throat, at the smooth silky texture he was touching.

Marenn let himself be drawn into his new found lover's arms, melting into the strong body of the Hunter, then shivered at the kiss on his neck

"I'm glad you missed me..." He took the kiss, enjoying it, and whimpered ever so slightly as he let Rauzin's hand through the top of his robe, enjoying the feel of his rough hand on the Warlock's light, soft skin.

Breaking the kiss, Rauzin, looked into his warlock's eyes. "If I can't hear your heart beat, or feel your touch on my skin, I will miss you. Always." A loud Squawk made Rauzin look up. A dragonkin was coming near them. Moving quickly Rauzin pulled his bow from his back and shot it. Stunning it for a moment, enough time for him to move between it and his love and whistle for his beetle, Scari.

Marenn smiled warmly to himself, and only at the last second remembered the dragonkin nearby and threw up a curse on it.

"So we should definitely get behind the tree."

Marenn laughed, it seemed the whole world went away while he was in his lover's arms...'Where was my mind?' he thought

As his beetle, took the attention off of him and Marenn, Rauzin grabbed on of his poisoned arrows and shot it off at the dragonkin, before loading up one of his arcane empowered shots, and shooting it off, quickly bringing the Dragonkin down to its last struggles for life. Scari took the killing strike to it, then ran back to Rauzin's side. Kneeling down, Rauzin ran a hand down the green shell of his beetle's back. "shh, shh that’s a good boy, calm down we are ok... shh." he spoke soothingly to it. Rauzin kept his eyes up and on Marenn. and mouthed "you ok?" As the beetle calmed down Rauzin let out a low whistle, and the beetle ran off and up a tree not too far from his master. Standing again Rauzin moved to stand in front of Marenn again looking deep into his eyes. " you ok?"

Marenn blushed, shaking his head to clear his mind of the haze Rauzin's affection had put forth.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, let's head back behind the tree so there won't be any nasties around"

Drawing Marenn into his arms, for a quick embrace, Rauzin kissed his neck the mark he had made the day before barely showing from under the cloth around Marenn's neck. pulling back and looking at him. "yeah, I’m betting you found a place where we can set up camp and be in a world of our own." Rauzin held onto Marenn's hand and with the other grabbed the reins of his bird. "lead the way love." he smiled.

Marenn stood still for a second, feeling the rough skin of Rauzin's hand in his own, and making a mental note that it must be from that bow he uses, then slowly begins to lead him back around behind the Great Tree, where there is a way out of sight spot surrounded by large rocks and 3 small trees, creating a natural dip in the ground.

"I looked all over the place for a good spot...I know there won't be anyone to see us here.  You can't even see anything regardless of which way you look outward."

"And none of the dragonkin patrol near here?" Rauzin asked as they walked toward the secluded spot. Keeping an eye out around them as they walked Rauzin couldn't help noticing that Marenn's hand was so very soft against his own rough, and calluses skin. "but that must be the way it is with our siblings also, his sister and my brother, just like us a warlock and a hunter." he thought and shook his head a light laugh floating out around them, as it made its way from his chest.

"Nope." Marenn smiled at the laugh, he was happy to finally get time alone and uninterrupted with his love.

Following Marenn to the spot behind the Great Tree, Rauzin smiled. "you make me happier than I’ve ever been, you know that Marenn." Rauzin stopped under one of the trees that surrounded the low spot between the boulders, where their camp would be for the next few days. Smiling at the Warlock holding his hand. "I've loved you since we first met, and will love you till everything ends. In this life and in every other one we have, I love you." Running his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Marenn's hand. Stepping closer he kisses Marenn's cheek, a quick peck. Marenn smiled at the peck on the cheek, then let go of Rauzin's hand, turning to him.

"I'm glad, Rau, that you love me so much, and I really feel the same about you...  Also quit waxing super romantic like that, it's weird, baby. Why don't we go ahead and set everything up, Rau?"

Marenn made a motion towards the bird, where the provisions were packed, but kept silent and didn't move that way, waiting to hear an answer from Rauzin before acting.

"Yeah... You are right lets get camp set up." Rauzin said. A smile crossed his face but didn't reach his eyes, as he attached the reins of his bird to the tree he was under and started unpacking, first the double bed roll which he laid over on one of the rocks. "After we get camp set I'm going to go find some fire wood, and catch us some meat for supper." Rauzin said. A slight frown marring his lips as he continued to move around the bird and space. His thoughts swirling in his mind, as to why being romantic would be weird with his lover.

Marenn instantly saw the cloud over his lover's head, and it brought him out of the moment, clearing his mind, which instantly began reworking the sentence.

"I meant to say poetic, you big lug.  I'd rather you just say you love me and I make you happy and then kiss me, the stuff like forever and ever just sounds...forced, like you had to think about the words you were going to use before you used them."

Marenn then ran up and jumped into Rauzin's chest, throwing his arms up and around his neck, hoping Rauzin would catch him before he dragged the two of them to the ground. Looking up as Marenn spoke  a smile instantly broke onto his face. And his arms automatically caught his lover, dropping the pack of clothes he was unloading. Making his bird squawk loudly as it fell to the ground next to its feet. Holding his lover close Rauzin buried his face in Marenn's neck, raining soft kisses across the smoothness. Marenn sighed, happy to be caught and held.

"But I do love you, you do make me happy, and..." He broke off the sentence as he looked into his loves eyes. Slowly closing the space between their lips, taking a kiss, that went deeper and didn't just speak of the love in his heart but of the need of his body also. "mmm," A deep rumble of a moan vibrated in his chest, as the taste of his lover came to him fully.

Marenn listened to his lover intently...before growing tense as he held Rauzin's gaze, then taking the deep kiss offered, buried his mouth in his lover's, whining as his body grew hot with the feelings deep inside.  He could tell that Rauzin wanted him, and honestly wanted Rauzin just as much.

"Hee....mmmmm....." Marenn moaned, realizing all of a sudden his hard member was touching the front of Rauzin's torso, his Mail armor blocking the hardness but not the heat against his stomach. Marenn blushed as he broke the kiss. "I love you, crazy man..."

"I love you to. You want down so we can finish unpacking?" He nodded toward the bird that seemed to be giving them the evil eye, from not being relieved of his burden of supplies.

"Not really..." Marenn returned the evil eye to the bird, then hopped down from his lover's arms.

"I'll take care of offloading the bird, why don't you get that heavy armor off? Even though you wear it all the time, it still must suck."

Marenn moved towards the bird, beginning to grab and remove the pieces from it's sides and back, though just laying them down, unsure how to proceed in setting everything up.

Letting his lover leave his arms, Rauzin made quick work of his shoulder pieces and chest plate setting them down on the ground, then knelt and removed the chain coverings from his leather boots, and slipped off the heavy metal from his leather pants. All of the metal clanked and banged loudly against each other as it was removed and tossed into a neat pile against one of the rocks. Once he had removed the metal Rauzin moved to where Marenn was unloading his bird and started setting up the camp for them, laying out a leather tarp, and the wooden stakes, that would protect them from any rain that might happen. Quickly the makeshift shelter was complete and their bedroll was under it. Moving his pack of dried food to hang from the tree, Rauzin gathered the few small rocks and made a circle.

Moving a pack from the ground to under the tarp next to their bedroll, Rauzin let a knowing grin cross his face. He couldn't wait to show Marenn what else he had gotten for them. With their camp almost completely made Rauzin, moved behind Marenn as he laid the last pack on the ground, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him slightly back against his chest and kisses the side of his neck. Marenn thrilled at the feel of the breath across his neck, as well as the feel of his lover's body against his. Taking in a deep breath that he slowly let out across the short hairs that had escaped the high hair tie, he whispered. "you smell divine Mar, cant wait to have another taste of you, like I did in the caverns yesterday."

Again he drew in a deep breath and let is flow across Marenn's neck as he let it out. His arousal having died down while they were unpacking, Marenn could feel his member begin to swell again, remembering the 'incident' at the caverns, and remembering enjoying the feel of Rauzin's mouth on him and the earlier instance at the far south end of Mulgore when he tasted his lover's seed.

"Mmm, I'm glad you enjoyed that...I enjoyed all the fun we had yesterday.  And I'm sure I'll enjoy all the fun we're going to have in the future..."

Marenn rested a hand where Rauzin's hands met around his waist, very conscious of how close it was to his cock, and whimpered slightly.

Slowly drawing one hand back Rauzin moved around Marenn to stand in front of him and stepped in close pulling him flush against his body. "Mmm," a deep moan fell from his lips as he felt the semi-hard member press against his own. Leaning in Rauzin pressed a quick kiss to Marenn's lips. "I want you, My Love. I can't wait to be buried deep in your tight star. You felt so good around just my fingers yesterday, that I nearly lost my mind when we got interrupted." Rauzin took another kiss, letting this one draw out, nipping and licking at Marenn's lips, as his hands roamed his cloth covered back and sides.

Marenn looked up into Rauzin's eyes and smiled, reaching up and running his hand through Rau's hair...'So pretty...though no less pretty than his naked body.' he thought.

"Mmm, Rau you know I want you too...so much." Marenn reached down with his other hand to place it over his lover's cock, sliding it across the bothersome fabric to touch his own as well, already visualizing all the things he wanted in his head, now moaning with all of the different stimulants and closing his eyes.

"Mmm," Rauzin moaned at the touch to his covered member. Moving his hand to touch and feel Marenn's hard cock through his robe, Rauzin squeezed lightly. Slipping his other hand to the ties in the back of Marenn's robe he made quick work of undoing the tight knots, letting the fabric slip through his fingers.

"Hey...."

Tilting his head Rauzin kissed Mar's neck, where he had put his mark the day before. sucking lightly on the mark, bringing a deeper blush to his skin. Rauzin, moved his hand from Marenn's cock and let the fabric puddle on the ground around their feet and quickly moved his hand back to wrap around the thick hard flesh. Marenn stood there, mesmerized by his lover, stunned that he'd just taken off the robe so quickly, and stunned by the feel of his rough skin around the smooth member. Marenn whined at the breath on his neck, then moaned rather loudly when his cock was squeezed.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?"

Marenn sighed, content to go with whatever his lover had in mind.  'So this is trust.' he thought, then moaned, his body now feeling the flesh around his cock and wanting more badly.

"Am I the only one who is going to be naked here?"

" you want me naked to?” Rauzin whispered against his neck the breath moving the short hairs again. Rauzin squeezed a little tighter, wanting to hear his loves moans. "hmm? you want me naked with you?"Rauzin whispered before taking a step back.

"Yes..."

All touch stopped and the air felt cool against his leather covered skin, he felt a shiver go through himself as he thought of how the cool air must feel like against Marenn's soft silk like skin.

"Please..." Marenn stepped forward.

"Let me undress you, Rau...lover...please?" While he said this, his cock got ever harder.

Rauzin wrapping his arms back around Marenn for a second before dropping them to his sides, he looked into his lover's face. " I am yours, if you want to undress me, then I will let you. " A mischevous grin covering his lips

"Mmm..."Marenn stepped up to his lover, reaching up and messing with his clothes, determining how best to take each piece off.

"Rauzin, I love you so much..." With that, he leaned down to grab the bottom hem of the leather top, and while slowly pushing it up, began kissing up Rauzin's stomach, stopping at his nipples to suck momentarily and then again to give him a deep kiss, holding it for what seemed like forever.

"Raise your arms so I can get this off you..."

Lifting his arms slowly, the grin on Rauzin's lips never left. Stepping out of his pants was much easier as they were loose and only held up by the belt and ties, which Marenn quickly twisted free.

Holding Marenn against his bare chest after together they undressed him, Rauzin, nuzzled against Marenn's neck laying light kisses teasing the soft skin. "Can't wait to be in you." He whispered against his neck. Stroking one hand down Marenn’s back to cup his ass, the other moved to his hip holding the two closer together.

Marenn giggled "It'd be easier if I was turned around; we'd be closer together..."

Marenn stood up a little bit straighter and kissed Rauzin, wrapping his arms around him, caressing his back, and shook his hips playfully, making his ass cheeks and cock sway just a little.

A deep rumbling laugh flowed out of Rauzin's chest, as his lover playfully moved his hips. Pulling Marenn, closer and guiding them back toward the bedroll, Rauzin slowly let his hands slide up Marenn's back. "Lay down for me love, I want to see you spread on our bed." Rauzin kissed his cheek before letting go of him.

Marenn snuggled on Rauzin's chest for just a moment before doing as he wanted, first of all bending all the way down to get his hands on the bedroll before going down on all fours, legs spread enough so that the entire time he was showing off his ass to Rauzin.  He crawled very slowly up the bedroll, then he lay down, turning, sliding so that he was spread-eagle on the bed, laying directly in the middle, his hard cock standing straight up from his torso.

"Like.....this?"

"Mmm, exactly like that Love, you look so good." Rauzin moved so he was standing at the bottom of the bed, and then dropped to his knees between Marenn's spread legs. Sliding his hands up Marenn's legs, one on each side Rauzin's eyes kept bouncing between his face and the cock standing tall and proud for him. licking his suddenly dry lips, Rauzin moved slowly up, caressing Marenn's lower legs then lightly touched over his knees then smoothed up Marenn's inner thighs, stopping just before they touched the heavy balls that hung just below his beautiful cock.

Marenn sighed, happy that Rauzin enjoyed the display, then begin to whimper as Rauzin slowly began the trip up from his feet, his cock jumping with each touch, knowing exactly what lay at the end of the journey.  By the time Rauzin stopped moving, Marenn's breath was a little shallow, held now in anticipation.

Rauzin slowly lowered his gaze from Marenn's face tracing down his chest to his belly button, then licked his lips again as it came to rest on his cock, the tip red and glistening from want. lowering his head Rauzin took Marenn's cock between his lips, licking the pre off it, before moving one hand down to Marenn's balls, the other lifted his leg to drape over his shoulder, as he lay down on his stomach trapping his own hard cock between his body and the bed, the pressure making him moan around the cock in his mouth.

Moaning, Marenn's cock jumped in his lover's mouth, and Marenn immediately became painfully hard, enjoying the mouth around his member.  Marenn reached down, running a hand through Rauzin's long white hair, his breathing shallow from desire and anticipation.

"...Mmm...Oh Rau...  Your mouth is so hot and wet...so good..."

"Mmm," Rauzin, moans at the words of praise, taking a breath, and slowing blowing across the tip of Marenn's cock, Rauzin licks up the side of it. "you taste so good Love, so good." he says before taking Marenn back into his mouth, his saliva slightly dripping off his chin, and over his balls, making them and further back get slick and wet as he moves.

"Unnhhh!"

Marenn moans as his cock gets swallowed back into his lover's mouth, feeling the heat and wetness and anticipating how this part ends and how the next part will feel.  Marenn begins lightly moaning with every other breath, loving the feeling he's getting.

"Oh god...yes Rau...it's so good...I love it...I can't wait...for the finale." Marenn closes his eyes and smiles wide, now surrendering himself to the stimulation.

Rauzin of Silvermoon *Slicking his fingers with his saliva Rauzin drew away from Marenn's cock, using the hand that was first on his balls to lift Marenn's other leg over his shoulder. Laying a quick kiss to Marenn's balls, he moves his mouth back, and lifts Marenn’s hips off the bed, quickly deciding against forcing his way between his cheeks Rauzin moves Marenn’s leg up and back holding then near his shoulders by his knees, nearly bending him in half. Before driving his tongue into the tight star that was hidden from him, Rauzin looks up at Marenn's face. "I love you." he whispers against his thigh, and presses a light kiss to it.

Marenn is at first not knowing anything about what Rauzin is doing, eyes closed and still smiling, but after being bent in half, his eyes open and he looks up just in time to see Rauzin dive for his ass.

"Oh! Rauzin! Mmm, that was good..." He meets Rauzin's gaze and smiles."I love you too..."

Smiling Rauzin kisses back to the tight star, licking it. "Mmm," he moans at the taste of him. Returning to his task Rauzin sets up between Marenn's legs not planning to go anywhere for a while, making Marenn wiggle and moan is his plan. Making sure Marenn is wet, Rauzin coats a few of his finger with his saliva, quickly working one into Marenn, and licking and nipping around it, as he moves it in and out slowly.

Marenn moans as Rauzin sits up, noticing his cock out of the corner of his eye, and the whimpers while Rauzin coats his hole and makes it wet, knowing what must be coming next.

"Mmm, Rau... Yeah, I want you so bad..."

Marenn gasps and moans loudly as his ass is penetrated by the first finger, and his hole grips it, as he wiggles his ass to feel it within him, his cock swaying in the air.

Rauzin watches as his lover moved on his finger, adding another one. A moan leaves his throat, at the tightness, and the thought of how it will feel around his cock, tight and hot. "So tight, for me, hot. You feel good wrapped around my fingers, can't wait to have you wrapped around my cock. You will feel so good around me, tight and hot, and slick, can't wait for my cock can you?" Rauzin voice drops as he speaks moving his body slowly up Marenn's, as he speaks. And as he asks his question he is face to face with him. Leaning down he presses a kiss to the side of Marenn's neck biting down lightly. a whisper crosses over the newly bitten flesh. "You're going to cum for me as I bury myself into your tight star, and I’m going to feel you grip me with your tight heat." Taking a deep kiss from Marenn's thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth mirroring what his fingers are doing down below. His other hand moving to the pack he set next to their bed and pulling out a small jar of oil and setting it next to Marenn's hip.

Marenn moans around the tongue, wiggles on the fingers, and his eyes open wide. "Oh baby...I want it, I really really want it...but let me taste your cock once before it goes in me..." His cock twitches as he pushes down hard on the fingers in his hole, moaning loudly.

Pulling away at the words, Rauzin, moves back, keeping his fingers in Marenn's star, turning them slowly as he shifts his body to lay opposite of him, turning them both onto their sides. Rauzin's face back down near the hard twitching cock. Licking the drop of precum, off of it, Rauzin nips Marenn's thigh and quickly moves the oil into easy reach, removing his fingers slowly as he takes Marenn's cock into his mouth, he opens the jar and dips three of his fingers into the oil, coating them, and scooping up a small amount with his fingers, he brings the now drenched fingers back to Marenn's star. moving them around the tight red star. A deep moan vibrates through Rauzin's chest as he watches his fingers slowly work back into Marenn.

Marenn, having done this before, and seeing his love's cock, immediately moves to engulf it, hungry for the throbbing member, while moaning at the fingers inside of him now.  He reaches behind Rauzin, grabbing his ass and pulling him as close, and deep, as possible, enjoying all of the sensations: The throbbing cock in his mouth, hungry for his ass, the fingers in his ass, sliding so effortlessly into him now with the oil, and the hot, wet mouth on his now also throbbing member.

Rauzin, moves away from the cock in his mouth, a deep moan falling from his lips. "Oh, Gods. Mar... Yes, Oh, Mmm. Oh so good, sooo gooood." He thrusts his hips forward and back taking in the feel of the wet heat and tongue moving around his cock, keeping his finger at the same pace. As his balls start to tighten, he lets out a deep rumble, before pulling away from Marenn's mouth. "Oh, Gods, Love your mouth is too good."

Marenn moans, hearing the praise, but whimpers as Rauzin pulls away. "Does that mean you're ready for me, Rau? Marenn smiles and waits for an answer.

" It’s more of a question are you ready for me?" Rauzin asks as he slowly removes his fingers from Marenn's body. "Are you ready to be Mine, for now and always? He asks as he moves back to his original position between Marenn's legs. Tracing his finger up and down one thigh in light teasing caresses.

"Mmm...I am, Rauzin...  I wasn't quite sure before, but now I see...I want more than anything for you to take me now..."

Marenn moans and sighs as what he says washes over him, and then looks up to Rauzin with eager eyes, awaiting his true love's response.

Rauzin of Silvermoon *Lifting one of Marenn's legs he curls it over his arm before leaning forward and taking a deep kiss. Using his other hand he lifts Marenn's other leg and wraps it around his own hip, then uses his hand to guide his hard cock to lightly touch, the tight, but stretched star waiting to connect him to his lover. breaking the kiss, Rauzin looks into Marenn's eyes. " I love you, Mar. always." he presses his hips forward slowly.

"Uhhh! Yessss.....Oh god, Rauzin!" Marenn shouts from the initial force, then hisses and praises his lover, and begins to whisper encouragements for him to push deeper, feeling full to the brim even just as the tip enters him.

"Please Rau please, keep going, go all the way before you start fucking me, I want to be full, as much of you in me as possible...oh please lover please fill me all they way up..."

Rauzin listen to his lover, forces himself to move slowly, entering him inch by slow inch until, Marenn's ass is completely pressed against his balls, his own hip bones digging into the flesh of Marenn's thighs. And pauses. Taking deep breaths, his finger tightening on the thigh and the bed they are touching, holding back his orgasm, at the feel of the tight wet velvet wrapped around his cock. "Yes, Marenn, love you feel so good, I won't last long love, I know I can't, not with you feeling so good wrapped around me, us connected like this, I love you so very, very much.”

Marenn's voice grows hoarse and breathing very shallow "Mmm, please, oil on my cock...please make me cum with you..." He smiles up at his lover. "I want you to cum in me, and fill me up, but I want to cum too...  I'm so happy I'm filled by you...it makes me feel good and warm and safe, to know I'm yours...I want you so bad...please make me cum...and start pumping your gorgeous rod into me, I want to feel it moving inside me." Marenn reaches down and starts wagging his cock playfully at Rauzin.

Rauzin of Silvermoon *Rauzin wraps his still oil covered hand around Marenn's member, stroking it in time, as he pulls back and thrust forward into Marenn. "you feel so good, my love, so good." His thrusts starting slow and building, faster and deeper as his lifts Marenn's hips higher, and repositions his thrusts, stroking over a bundle of nerves, he felt with his fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Marenn curses and moans constantly, loving the feeling from both sides as his cock and ass are stimulated. "Are you getting close, my lover?  I can't wait for you to fill me with your seed.." Marenn moans even more, enjoying the thought he put in his head with the words he used, then locks eyes with Rauzin. As the word filter into his head, over the sounds of his own moans, Rauzin's thrusts become erratic, and fast."Cum for me, Rau...Cum in your true love, I want your seed so bad..."

Locking eyes with Marenn, and hears the words, he buries himself as deeply as he can and drops down onto Marenn's body crushing his cock between their flat stomachs, stimulating it, with their movement. Kissing Marenn, deeply he lets go his seed, pulse after pulse into his lover. Throwing back his head he takes a deep breath. “cum with me my love, cum with me."

"Ahh!" Marenn's eyes grew wide, and his whole body tensed, as he felt the first wave of his lover's seed burst forth, filling his ass, and causing him to clamp down hard, milking the member of the rest of the waves of cum, until it was empty.  Feeling the rhythmic tightening and release of the inner walls of his lover Rauzin, drops down on to his chest bringing their bodies into to closer contact, trapping Marenn's cock between them. Meanwhile, as soon as Rauzin spoke again, that was it, and his own cock exploded, shooting high up their chests and making him moan in sheer delight at the cascading feeling of ecstasy rolling over his body, laying his arms out to let it leave through his fingertips, then bounding back up to grab Rauzin in his arms and kiss him ever so deeply.

Feeling the energy leave Marenn's fingertip, then his arms wrapped around him and the kiss that took him by surprise, Rauzin takes the kiss, and lovingly slows their breathing, calming their bodies, before breaking the kiss and slowly moving to lay on his back. his softening member slipping from the still tight grip of his love. Pulling Marenn to lay half on top of him, he wraps his other arm around him, one arm under Marenn's head, and the other teasing circles on the small of his back. "I love you. Mar, so very much." he whispers.

" 'M sleepy...Rauzin, are you kinda sleepy like me?" Marenn yawns and closes his eyes, relaxing and simply enjoying the safe feel of Rauzin's body against his.

"Yes my love I am tired to, I will wake you in a few hours, love you. I will hold you while you sleep love." Settling down holding his lover Rauzin watched the clouds drift through the treetops, as he listened to Marenn's breath slow, and even out in sleep before his eye's to drifted shut in sleep.


End file.
